Where's the remote?
by boshrocks
Summary: They've done it again. They've lost the remote agian. Raven's mad for some reason and Beast Boy's in big trouble...with her. i love my reviewers if they are kind to me.
1. Pranks

"I don't believe it! You lost the remote again!"

"Cyborg! For the last time I did not lose the remote!"

"Yes you did BB! You always lose it!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!"

"You so do!"

"Dude! Shut up!"

"BEAST BOY!"

"Okay…what did you do?"

Beast Boy looked sheepish.

The doors banged open surrounded by black aura.

"You didn't?"

"I kinda did."

"You pranked Raven? That was the stupidest thing you could have done!"

"BEAST BOY!"

"You're a dead man."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!"

Raven flew into the room looking severely pissed off. Her eyes had yet to go red but you could tell that they were nearly there.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PRANK ME! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER BY NOW! NO ONE PRANKS ME! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"Raven! Stop!" Robin shouted from the kitchen area.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHEN TO STOP! YOU DON'T COMMAND ME! NO ONE COMMANDS RAVEN!" Her eyes were now red and she seemed to have grown a bit.

"Do you know who you sound like? You sound as bad as any of our villains!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT BEAST BRAT DECIDED TO FLOOD MY ROOM WITH MOTOR OIL!"

Cyborg chuckled quietly.

"You filled her room with motor oil?"

"IT'S NOT EVEN REMOTELY FUNNY!"

"Yeah it is!"

"IF YOU DON'T WATCH IT I'LL-"

"You can't hurt me. You can't hurt a fellow teammate."

"OH YEAH? WATCH ME!"

"Please… stop it!"

"RAVEN!"

Raven seemed to come to herself and her eyes went back to purple. She put her hood up and drifted out of the room.

Robin looked like he was about to say something but Beast Boy cut across him.

"I know! I know! I have to go apologize to her."

"Maybe you should let her calm down a little."

"Yeah, we wanna keep you in one piece for as long as possible. With Rae in that mood, you're chances of survival are not at their best."

Outside the main room Raven was standing in the shadows.

It had been a bit of a shock to open her room and be ankle deep in motor oil and she really shouldn't have let her emotions run wild back there, but how much fun it was to see BB so scared of her. He was such a wimp when he was in the wrong.

She chuckled quietly. She knew it was mean, and she did love BB, but it was so much fun to torture him.

Now, how to pay him back for that prank.

It has been said that two wrongs don't make a right…but Raven reflected that whoever had said that clearly had no sense of humor…and had probably never been on the receiving end of one of BB's pranks. Two lefts didn't make a right either, in her personal experience.

Oh yes, Raven had decided to pay him back by giving him the shock of his life.

She, Raven, was going to prank the Prank King!

But what to do…it had better be good…strike that…it has to be bloody amazing.

She floated back into the room and Beast Boy visibly shrank at the sight of her. Biting back a chuckle she said in her usual cold voice.

"For the next month Beast Brat here will do all of my kitchen duties and he will also clean up the mess he left in my room and in the hall. He will also be my personal target in combat practice this afternoon."

"So, if I do this, will you forgive me?"

"Not even close. It will take a lot more than that to make me forgive you. You'll soon find out why no one pranks me, and believe me you will regret even thinking about pranking me."

She swept out again.

"Man, you are so dead."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Your fly is undone."

"Heh! I knew that!" he briefly rectified the problem.

"What do you think Raven's planning?"

"I'd rather not find out. Dude! I'm like totally toast!"

"With tofu eggs on top."

"Dude, not funny!"

"And I STILL can't find the remote!"


	2. Payback time

"So, Raven, have you decided what you're gonna do to BB as payback for what happened in you room?" Cyborg asked her when they were alone on the rocks outside the tower.

"Not entirely, but I left him a little surprise in his room."

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Remember when you two fell into Nevermore? Well remember Rage? I released her and told her to make him miserable. I made her look like me and she will make him miserable."

"Isn't it dangerous to let her out?"

"With Trigon dead, there is no danger in letting my emotions out. I can mess BB up as much as I want with their help. Boy is he in for a shock! Knowledge is up next…to make him look as stupid as she can possibly hope to. Then I think Happy can have ago at making him realize that his jokes really aren't funny."

"That's a bit harsh, Rae. You're gonna mess him up even more than he already is. You just let Rage do her thing and it might be enough payment."

"I suppose. I could just have Starfire sing him a Tameranean folk song. That would be sufficient torture. But that's not personal enough."

Raven sat quietly and thought about what she could do to punish BB. Then a light bulb winked on.

"I have the perfect payback. All I ask is that you have the others in the lounge later this evening and that you have a few cameras handy. Trust me it'll be worth it. Also, no matter what you hear don't come to investigate it. It will explain itself in due course."

"Can't you even let me in on your plans?"

"Sorry. This one is private. But I promise you will enjoy it…immensely."

She got up and drifted back into the tower. First she must find Starfire.

When she had done so and collected all the things she would need she made her way to her own room where she set everything up before moving next door to Beast Boy's room where Rage was doing her best to fluster him, actually it wasn't just Rage. Knowledge, Happy, Rude, Love and Timid were all there and poor Beast Boy was clearly getting increasingly flustered as they annoyed him. What made him even more confused was that the various moods of Raven, who usually wore the same outfit as Raven herself wore only in different colours, now wore the same colour as Raven's. Therefore he was becoming incredibly confused.

He thought he recognised the moods of Raven as he had met them before, but since they all looked exactly like Raven he was baffled as to why there were so many Ravens and why they were all acting in such a strange way.

Then he saw yet another Raven standing in his doorway. Her pose meant that she was still angry with him.

She stood there, arms folded across her chest, a scowl on her face, but a glint in her eyes. A glint that told him he was in for it now. Now was the time for his punishment.

He knew she was going to punish him, but hadn't expected he to come up with anything so soon.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked tentatively.

"First I need to send my emotions back to Nevermore. Okay, guys, you did well, now it's my turn."

She held out the mirror and the emotions grinned and zipped back into it.

Raven held out her hand to Beast Boy who was looking apprehensive down to the point of terror.

Tentatively he took it and she led him out to her room.

"This is the one time I am allowing you into my room, so you mustn't protest but do everything I say. Got it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. In we go then."

Once inside she sat him in a chair near a table filled with horrid devices of torture that looked suspiciously like cosmetics.

Then she snapped on a pair of plastic surgery gloves and locked the door.

Uh-oh!

About ten minutes later the rest of the team were assembled in the lounge when they heard Beast Boy yell out in pain.

"What was that? was that Beast Boy?" Robin asked looking at Cyborg.

"Uh-huh. That would be Raven's revenge at work."

"Any idea what she's planning? We don't want him hurt."

"She only told me not to worry, that she had everything under control and that we were to on no account go up to disturb her."

Beast Boy yelled again.

"And that we should ignore any noises we hear from her room this afternoon and that we were to wait here until she says we can go."

"What did she mean by that?"

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling BB has something to do with it."


	3. Humiliation part 1

"Raven! I am not going down there and parading myself dressed like this!" BB moaned as he was being dragged out of Raven's room by a very smug looking Raven.

"Come on BB! My prank wouldn't be complete if the others didn't see you in all your glory."

"Dude! This is so not funny!"

"No. It's completely hilarious!"

"What's going on?"

"Cyborg!"

BB hid himself behind Raven's cloak. She rolled her eyes at him and then sniggered at Cyborg's attempts to peer round her to see what BB was wearing.

Once he caught sight of the blonde wig he couldn't stop laughing.

Raven was also having trouble restraining a giggle. BB did look ridiculous.

"Rae, I have a deal for you. I'll go into the lounge and parade myself around like you want me to. But in return you have to let me give you a makeover."

"BB, that might not be such a good idea." Cy hissed.

"Fine! You have to do something for me in return. I'll think of that later. Do we have a deal?"

"Alright. But no more flooding my room with motor oil, got it?"

They shook hands on it and after gritting his teeth in a determined fashion BB walked determinedly towards the lounge.

"I invited Titans East to dinner tonight. They're here already." Cyborg whispered to Raven as they watched BB's retreating back.

"Did you remember to get loads of cameras? We'll want to remember this."

"Of course. Did you think I would just forget them?"

"Not really. Come on, or we'll miss the reactions. You go in first and introduce him. Don't forget to give me the credit for doing it!"

"You got it."

By now they had caught up with BB, who was almost at the doors to the lounge.

"BB, hang on. I'll go in first and introduce the look you're going to be adopting permanently from now on."

"Dude! It's gonna take months for the hair to grow back on my legs! And I am not going to keep the look."

"You shaved his legs?" Cyborg said laughing.

"Waxed his legs. And you will lose the look when I say you do. In you go Cy, let 'em know."

As Cy entered the lounge BB turned to Raven.

"Rae, please don't make me do this."

"It's only the team. What are you so afraid of?"

"Okay dude, can I say total humiliation and have you understand me?"

"Number one, I am not a dude. Number two, you deserve to be humiliated. I'm teaching you a lesson, BB. You shouldn't prank people who don't deserve it. You can prank people who don't really care, like Cy, but if you prank Starfire or myself then you have to learn that you don't do things like that to us. Remember when you mistakenly pranked Starfire instead of Cyborg before we had to deal with Thunder and Lightning? Well I thought her silent treatment had worked, but after a while it wore off and you reverted back to your prankster ways. I had this plan to teach you a lesson and all I needed was a motive. You're flooding my room gave me that motive. Every time you prank me I will pay you back in new and horrible ways until you learn that pranking me is not acceptable. Enough for now. I think it's time to introduce you to the team."

She walked towards the doors and BB tried to sneak away…only to be encased in a black aura. It tied his arms to his body and had a rope of aura that was held in Raven's hand. He really was a prisoner of war. In a totally ridiculous way.

"Don't even think about it! Come on B."

And she marched into the room pulling him behind her.


	4. BB's Humiliation

When BB entered the living room he was met with dead silence. He hadn't expected the other titans to be there too. He cringed and shut his eyes. Maybe they wouldn't laugh at him. Maybe they'd be so surprised that they had gone temporarily mute.

Fat chance.

The laughter started as a snigger from Bumblebee and Aqualad. Then Speedy roared with mirth, followed by everyone else.

Then he was blinded as everyone took pictures of him.

As he turned around he met the triumphant look of Raven who stood quietly enjoying the stir she had caused. To be fair he did look ridiculous. She had not only put a blonde wig on him, but she had also dressed him in a sixties flowery miniskirt, shaved the hair off his legs, plucked his eyebrows and put makeup on him. If he didn't love Raven he would have wanted to kill her.

One of her eyebrows rose as he stared at her. She smirked at him and he grimaced back. Then they both grinned together. He flashed her his most dashing smile and shrugged in a 'what the hell' way and then turned and started posing for pictures, milking it for all he was worth. She suppressed a snigger and moved round to the front of him to take some of her own pictures of him. This was a moment for the scrapbook.


	5. Talks With Cyborg

BB thought long and hard what he would do to pay Raven back for dressing him up like a girl and then adding Titans East to share in his humiliation. It could have been worse, he reasoned. Although he would never admit it to anyone he kinda liked how smooth his legs were at the moment because of it.

He thought back to what one of Raven's emotions had said about him. She was new, he didn't recall seeing her on his trip into Nevermore. Although they had all worn the same colour as Raven did, in the moment before she sent them back to Nevermore, they changed back into their original colours. This one had worn a lilac robe. She had defended him against Rage and Knowledge had kept putting her hand over her mouth mid-sentence…this meant that Raven was hiding something from him. Who was the lilac one? What new mood did she have?

Cyborg came out onto the roof and sat beside him. He didn't even have to ask what BB was thinking about.

"Cy, remember when we went to Nevermore? Was there a mood with a lilac cloak?"

"Not that I can remember. It's a new one."

"Did she tell you about it?" BB looked at Cyborg and realised that he was avoiding his eye contact.

"Not exactly. I've seen her album. And I know what is inside it."

"Stop with the cryptic. Does she keep a diary?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"She tells you everything."

"Because I listen to her. If you took the time to listen to what she says you would see what hides behind the dry sarcasm. It's also in what she doesn't say. What she doesn't need to say."

"Sounds like you're in love with her."

"I'm her friend, of course I love her, like I do all of my friends."

"Does she keep a diary?" BB asked again.

"If I said yes, what would you do with the information?"

"I would read it."

"You can't do that. If she ever found out then we would be finding pieces of your body on Tameran or Azerath."

"Good point. But you know that won't stop me."

"Don't do it, man. She is pissed off with you enough without you reading her darkest thoughts. And trust me you really don't want to know her darkest secrets. I know what they are and how much they cost her."

"She told you her secrets?" BB looked puzzled. Why would the goth tell Cyborg?

Cyborg looked at him and shook his head. He knew.

"In a way. Some of them she told me herself…others…her moods told me."

"You went back to Nevermore? She let you?"

"She came with me. She wanted my help."

Beast Boy was silent. A new idea was forming in his mind. It was risky, and Raven would be super pissed if she found out.

"When you are in Nevermore, does she know you are?"

"No, BB, you can't. Yes she does. That's even more risky. B, I won't let you do this. You don't know what that girl can do."

"What can she do?" BB asked scornfully.

Cyborg looked at him and thought for a moment.

"If she concentrated hard enough, and lost complete control she could blow up the entire universe. And I mean all of it. You must have noticed how things keep exploding when she slips up a little and gets nervous? I know more about her than you ever will, my friend, and I don't think that's likely to change."

"You're going cryptic again."

"Brave she may be, undoubtedly, but when it comes to certain things, she has as much guts as any young girl in lo- in her situation."

"You were going to say 'in love' weren't you? Is she in love?" for the first time Beast Boy looked hurt.

"I should go, I promised to drive her down to her favourite café."

"Answer the question, first. Is she in love?"

Cyborg looked down at him and the look he gave was filled with pity.

"Yes, she is. But I won't tell you who it is."

Cyborg wrenched his arm out of Beast Boy's grip and went back indoors. As he went into the stairwell he heard Beast Boy curse and throw something across the roof in frustration. He made his way to Raven's room and knocked gently on her door.

She called him in and tentatively he stuck his head in the room.

"I like to know that Cyborg still has a body." Raven said glancing up and smirking.

He inserted himself into the room and went to sit by her on the bed. An album was perched on her knees. And a tear was threatening to spill from one of her eyes. Cyborg laid a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's up honey? Come on you can tell Cyborg can't you?"

Silently she handed over the album. It was black leather and had Teen Titans engraved in silver on the front. The page she had been looking at was a picture of Beast Boy and Robin fighting over what to have for supper. Robin held a few steaks up and BB a slab of tofu. Cyborg stood in the background rolling his eyes at them and you could just see the concealed pizza box he held.

Cyborg chuckled and turned a page. There was the picture of BB's recent punishment at the hands of Raven and some response shots beneath it from the Titans and Titans East.

"I took it out to add these, and then got lost down memory lane. You don't think I was too hard on him, do you?"

"No, he had it coming. He has been a bit of a prat recently. If you hadn't done it then I would have. He's such a twat."

"Don't say that." Raven said quietly. And a big tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Cyborg wiped it away and she crawled into his lap for a cuddle.

"Oh you poor girl. I'm sorry. I shouldn't really poke fun. Feeling's still there, then?"

"I'm having trouble hiding it. Whenever he comes near me something explodes. He's bound to notice soon. If he won't then Robin or Starfire will. And they'll make a fuss of it and I can't deal with that. I told you because I can trust you implicitly. There's nothing I haven't already told you. Why do I trust you so much? It can't be safe. You remind me of a friend I had on Azerath, I suppose. Actually there's one thing you don't know about me…and that's my connection with another team mate. Robin. He doesn't know his family because at an early age he was sent to Batman to be trained as the sidekick and then he came here to lead the titans. I didn't know him before, but I know his family, at least, some of them. I don't know who his father is but I know his mother and two of his brothers."

"How do you know?"

"Because they're also mine. Robin has a twin brother who, I realised, stole the Red X costume and used it. He also has an older brother, who is also a villain. Slade is his brother. He trained the other twin because our whole family is in the destiny books. Heck! We have a whole chapter to ourselves! Most of it is mine, thanks to my father. Robin is just over a year older than me. My mother had to send the boys away because my father, the demon Trigon, raped her and got her pregnant with me. Destiny read that I couldn't meet my brother until we met that first day outside the tower, when it all started. He doesn't know that I'm his half-sister. Please don't tell him. He'd want to know all about his mother…and…I …let's just say it would be too painful for me to tell him."

"What happened to your mother? If you don't mind me asking."

"When I was seven, my father murdered her…in front of me. At the end of the world…by my hands…I shall be overjoyed to know that I am destroying him…although I will be sorry to see the world go, and all my friends."

"How long have we got until you destroy the world? Because that would be good to know."

"You have at least two years. The prophesy says that on my eighteenth birthday the world will come to an end. I wish it wasn't so, but it is. For years I have been trying to find a way to reverse the prophesy, but the only thing I found…well, let's just say that it's too late for that one. I wouldn't be here if my mother had less heart. If the worst comes to the worst I'll take my own life before my birthday. Hopefully that will prevent the inevitable."

"So…if we're going to do something about your love then I suggest we do it soon. Also, I'll look and see if there is a way of avoiding the prophesy without your death."

"Cy, how will you do that?"

"Maybe Jinx knows some magic that can help."

"Do we have to include her in everything we do? I know she's your girlfriend but have you forgotten that she used to be a part of the Hive?"

"This from the girl who risks blowing up Titans Tower whenever BB pays attention to her."

"Shut up!"


	6. Into the Unknown

BB paused outside Raven's door. This was wrong, he knew it, but he really wanted some dirt on her. It was now or never. Raven was out with Cyborg somewhere, and Robin had finally plucked up the courage to ask Starfire out, and they were out on their first date. He was all alone in the tower.

He pressed the button that opened the door and gazed into the dark, shadowy room.

Finding her diary was hard work. Raven knew how to hide things and he had trouble getting into her head and knowing where she would have hidden it.

Getting into her head…

Cyborg had said that she would know when he was in Nevermore. But it was the best chance he would have, since he couldn't find the diary.

Finding the mirror was also hard. Lifting a book on her bedside table he saw it. Then he took a closer look at the book. She kept a scrapbook. He leafed through the pages and saw lots of photos of his friends, but a lot of him he noticed. Then he turned a page and there was a large photo of him. Drawn around it was a heart in gold and it looked like she had kissed the picture. Surely she couldn't be in love with him! That would be too good to be true!

He picked up the mirror and fell into Nevermore with the album in his arms.

He walked for a long time trying to find one of her emotions to talk to about this.

Happy bounced up and engulfed him in a hug. Ok that was a little weird. BB knew that Happy was one of the strangest emotions in Raven's head, but being hugged by anyone that looked like Raven was a startling experience.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

"Hello."

"Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to all of Raven's emotions. Well, not Rage. Can you call a meeting of all of them?"

"Sure. Go up to that ledge there and wait. It won't take a second."

BB watched her skip off and changed into a raven and flew up to the rocky ground. This looked like a meeting place alright.

Within a few seconds the emotions phased through the ground and perched delicately on rocks. Knowledge remained standing.

"Now, Beast Boy has called this meeting, illegally I might add. What seems to be the problem?"

"Raven's been acting strange recently, and I wondered if you could shed some light on the subject."

"How so?"

"I can't really explain it. There was a new emotion I saw before she sent you all back here. This one had a lilac cloak. Who is she?"

"Surely you must know. She is Love."

"See, here in Nevermore, Knowledge is like the king, but Love is like the queen. But she's a little new." Happy added cheerfully.

"I think I vaguely understand how her emotions work. Put me right if I go whizzing off track. When Raven feels something new another one of you emotions is formed, is that right?"

"Almost." Knowledge paused. "Raven's emotions have to be controlled almost all the time, mainly because she has more power than almost any super being in the universe and could destroy all of it in a second. That is why she spends all her spare time meditating. When she is meditating she is building barriers for all of us. When a new emotion is formed she has to work extra hard to control it. Love was the hardest. Any love is hard to control but her love…she very nearly didn't come through. If we weren't here, she couldn't have done."

"Do you know why though?" a voice called from the emotions. The emotion with the lilac cloak rose from her seat and glided over. She walked like a beauty queen and there was a beautiful smile on her face. She blushed as she got nearer BB.

"Hello. I am Love. Raven's love anyway. It was such a struggle to contain me, and she still hasn't succeeded as well as she could have done. Do you want to know why? Because she didn't want to. A part of her, a rather large part, wanted me to be free. She wants to feel love, but then Little Miss Rational here stopped her." Love stopped blushing and smiling and turned to glare at Knowledge.

Knowledge returned it. BB could feel the tension between them.

"For the good of everyone! I had to do it! No one wants her to be happy as much as I do, but you've seen all the damage that's already been done because of your promotion. You could be more dangerous than Rage, and we all know what that does to her."

"Rage is pure hatred, I am the opposite!"

"Not completely. Rage is one of your children." Knowledge turned to the other emotions. "Would all of her children please rise?"

Happy bobbed to her feet. Jealousy looked angrily at her before rising. Hesitantly Timid got up. Surprisingly Brave stood. Some others who BB hadn't yet met also got to their feet.

"Yeah, great, but I need to know one thing. Who is she in love with?" BB protested glaring at Knowledge and Love.

They shared a look and Knowledge shook her head while Love nodded.

"Love, you can't! Raven told us not to!"

"You're the geek here, Knowledge, in chess which is the more powerful? The king," she pointed at Knowledge. "Or the queen?" indicating herself.

"You want Raven to destroy you then fine. Go ahead. Blow her secret. Just remind me to put you down for a big I told you so."

"She won't destroy me, and we both know why. Without this love she would be pure rage. Without him she couldn't live."

"Who is it?"

Love looked at him and gave him a smile full of pity. He looked downcast. Oh.

"Oh."

"I see your heart, and it is strong. And what you feel is strong. I may not have been created until a year or so ago, but I still saw what happened. Malchior and how you reacted. How you react to her in everyday life. I also see how she reacts to you, and the pain behind the sarcasm."

"You mean…me?"

Love smiled sweetly and glided over to him and kissed him on the lips before sending him back out towards the forbidden door.

Before he left he turned to look back at the meeting rock and could plainly see Knowledge and Love arguing fiercely. Chuckling quietly he passed though the door.

Raven's room was dark and creepier than usual. Somehow it felt ominous.

"See anything interesting on your travels?" a cold voice said from the shadows.

BB closed his eyes and turned. At first he couldn't see anything. Then Raven's eyes loomed out closely followed by the rest of her. Her eyes were white and giving off sparks.

Oh bugger.


End file.
